Origins
by GothicFAED
Summary: Yeah...A holiday story...on the origins of everyone's favorite characters...[gyah and Wufei and Treize...] a little...um...odd to say the least...also, it's a crossover fic...^^;;


Gundam Wing: Christman Reunion...AHHHHH!  
  
Note: Scary...this is from ...a little less than 3 years ago...it sucks, but it's cute...not as bad as "FY SCARINESS" though...  
  
Again, it's almost completely dialogue...  
I would also like to add that this IS a crossover anime of sorts...DBZ/ Gundam Wing...  
And I have a character in it...I am Seiyiai, in case you didn't read the DBZ chronicles...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Quatre: Here's my mom...mom...meet my homies, yo!  
  
Seiyiai: *raises an eyebrow at Quatre's odd form of speech* Hello, Mrs...Winner!  
  
Trunks: Same here...  
  
Heero: Ditto...My dad died...and my mom...well, here's my mom...mom? Where'd she go...?  
  
[Heero's mom comes in with a noose tied around her neck and a dead expression on her face]  
  
Heero: Yes, suicidal tendencies run in the family...see? My mom just croaked...  
  
Mom: Not quite dear, I was trying hard...  
  
Heero: Mom...you're embarrasing me...can you do anything right?  
  
Mom: F- - - off.  
  
Wufei: Here's my Mommy [glomps Treize] and my other Mommy [drags in Krillen] and here's my Daddy [points outside to a toaster made of what looks like pure granite]  
  
Quatre: I'm not asking...  
  
Seiyiai: Oh my...hey...I see the resemblence!  
  
Trowa: Here's my mom...and here's my dad...or wait...is Catherine my sister???  
  
Catherine: I'm all three, actually...  
  
Seiyiai: How is that possible...?  
  
Treize: This isssssssssszzzzzzzzzz [incoherent mumbling] mommy...mommiiieeee ughhhh!  
And disssszz issssssssss mah dadddyyy and disssz is da doggie...woooooooooooooooooffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff WoOf DoGgiE WoOf!  
Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa   
[vomits upon floor]  
All: ...???  
  
Lady Un: Hmm...I assassinated my parent...[in a good girl voice]...but I miss them so much...  
  
Zechs&Seiyiai: My parents were killed...  
  
Zechs: Really?  
  
Seiyiai: Yeah...  
  
Zechs&Seiyiai: That's really too bad, I'm sorry...  
  
Relena: His parents and mine were one and the same...  
  
Duo: I'm American! My parents are the state of Canada and the Eiffel Tower!  
  
Trunks: That's impossible...and how does that make you "American"?  
  
[Duo is crawling on the carpet like a inchworm...]  
  
Duo: Oo. CANDY BAR! [Munch]  
  
Trunks: Anywhoo...this is my multi-millionare mother, Bulma. This is my Dad, Vegeta, he's a Saiyajin Prince...  
  
Duo: hehe...Vegeta...that sounds like...  
  
Vegeta: Shut your mouth, insolent weakling!  
  
Duo:[whmpers] ...mean man...  
  
Seiyiai: Hey veggie-chan! [kisses him on the cheek]  
  
Trunks: Hey! How come I don't...[is stopped and greeted by a long Seiyiai-chan kiss ;)]...Nevermind... ^________________^  
  
Wufei: Banana Republic! WAHALALALALA!  
  
Mog: Uh...Duo...? Where'd you go? I'm scared [runs away]  
  
Hilde: My father is Treize [collective shudder from entire crowd at the thought of Treize having sex with anyone] and my mother is Lady Un  
  
Lady Un: You Little BITCH! YOU DIE!!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE!!!  
Hilde: EEPPPPP!  
  
Zechs: I think I'm gonna be sick...that image has scarred me permanantely...  
  
Noin: Well, I guess now's as good a time as ever to say that I'm Hilde's sister...  
  
Zechs: I was SURE it couldn't get worse...! I was wrong...so horribly wrong! I've had sex........with something that came from someone I know having sex with Treize who is also Wufei's MOMMY!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
TAINTED GENES OF SUCKY CHARACTERS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Relena: Hey, I had sex with Treize too!  
  
Heero&Zechs: WHAT?!?!  
  
Zechs: Blood of my blood sleeping with GAY!  
  
Heero: AND I SLEPT WITH HER TOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOO!!! I HAVE AIDS!!!  
  
Zechs: But...He-chan...we...you said I was the only one!!! NOOOO! I HAVE INDIRECTLY TOUCHED THE TAINTED-NESS TOO!!! HEERO IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!  
  
Heero: I know... ;_;  
  
Seiyiai: I'm realllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyy frightened now...  
  
Lady Un: GET BACK HERE!!!  
[Runs through wall]  
  
Bulma: I hope she stays out...she gives me the creeps and she wears cheap perfume...I'll call the repair guy, but I'll wait for the rest of the damage to inevitably be caused...  
  
[Large crash is heard]  
  
Seiyiai: wow...that's spooky, Okku-san...  
  
Bulma: No...it's just years of practice...  
  
Vageta: YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!!  
  
Wufei: MY LIFE IS OVER AHHHHH!!!  
  
[Vageta's running after a screaming Wufei results in the banister of the stair suddenly falling off]  
  
[Relena and Heero fall through the ceiling...in a...bathtub -_-]  
  
Zechs: But...but...He-chan...  
  
Heero: I figured, hell, you only live once, and she knows Karma Suetra!  
  
Zechs: ;_;  
  
[A candle [A/N: Where'd the candle come from...???] is knocked over and ignites a curtain]  
[Treize runs the front door down with a push-style lawnmower...[A/N: AHHHH! LAWNMOWERS!!! WHY ARE THEY ALL PLAGUING ME?!?!]]  
[house burns to the ground]  
  
Vageta: Trunks!?!?! Have you seen my badman shirt?!?!?!  
  
[Trunks hides behind a tree]  
[Vegeta blasts the tree with an energy ball...orb...thing...]  
  
Trunks: Burning attack!  
  
Vageta: FWAHAHAHA! MISSED ME!!!  
  
Trunks: I'll get you!  
  
Seiyiai: [stares at the wreckage that was once a lovely cottage-style holiday home...] Ah...the perfect end to the holidays -_-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A/N:Whoa...old-ness...that...kinda really sucked...and I am noticing a common pattern in my old fics??? Yes, yes, I think so...We've got about ½ the decent/legible fics up now...  
  
I still don't like Kushrinada... 


End file.
